warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut2019's Robot User Ideas
Juggernaut2019 DBT (Defensive Barrier Technologies) Robots Breakwater Faction: Defensive Barrier Technologies (DBT) Class: Light Hardpoints: 2x Light Base level: 1 Base HP: 68,000 (135,000 at mk1 lvl 12) Base Speed: 50 km/h (66 at mk1 lvl 9) Ability: Security Ability Duration: 15 secs Cooldown: 5 secs Shield Capacity: 68000 (135,000 at mk1 lvl 12) Appearance: Looks like a slightly tankier, taller Pursuer with a smaller version of the Bulwark's glowing beam and rear retracting shield generator. Base paint job is dark green with metallic and golden accents. Description: The Breakwater is essentially the Bulwark's smallest sibling. Meant for capping beacons and engaging in quick skirmishes, it offers incredible tactical flexibility, albeit at the cost of severely limited firepower. Upon being spawned, Breakwater activates an impenetrable Aegis shield that passively recharges at a rate of 1% per second. Upon activation of its ability, Breakwater puts down its Aegis shield and 2.5 seconds later enters stealth mode. Stealth lasts for 10 seconds, and during stealth the Aegis shield recharges at a rate of 10% per second, although it is not active. Upon leaving stealth, Breakwater takes 2.5 seconds to reactivate its Aegis before entering cooldown. Recommended: 2x Gust, 2x Magnum, 2x Halo, 2x Shredder, 2x Pinata, 2x Aphid, 2x Sting. Price: 10,000 Breakwater Components. Capstan Faction: Defensive Barrier Technologies (DBT) Class: Medium Hardpoints: 2x Medium Base level: 1 Base HP: 76,000 (150,000 at mk1 lvl 12) Base Speed: 45 km/h (55 at mk1 lvl 9) Ability: Safeguard Ability Duration: Variable Cooldown: 3 secs Aegis Shield Capacity: 48000 (109000 at mk1 lvl 12) Energy Shield Capacity: 56000 (131000 at mk1 lvl 12) Appearance: Looks like a slightly tankier, taller Rogatka with a smaller version of the Bulwark's glowing beam, rear retracting shield generator and a Fujin's energy shield generator. Base paint job is dark green with metallic and golden accents. Description: The Capstan is essentially the Bulwark's middle sibling, and is more similar to the Bulwark than the light DBT robot Breakwater. Although it has less firepower, Capstan is far more suited to knife-fights and skirmishes than its older brother due to its increased speed, smaller frame, and the presence of an energy shield rather than a physical shield. This gives Capstan a far better matchup against any robot with missile or homing weapons, while sacrificing the near invulnerability to energy and kinetic weapons that the Bulwark has. Just like the Bulwark, Capstan cycles between its two shields with its Safeguard ability. While the Aegis is active, it cannot regenerate, but the energy shield constantly regenerates, although it regenerates twice as slowly while active. Each shield takes 22 seconds to fully regenerate in their inactive modes. Recommended: 2x Storm, 2x Corona, 2x Orkan, 2x Taran, 2x Pulsar, 2x Wasp. Price: 10,000 Capstan Components ELT (Enhanced Leaping Technologies) Robots Tsar Faction: Enhanced leaping Technologies (ELT) Class: Light Hardpoints: 1x Medium Base level: 1 Base HP: 60,000 (120,000 at mk1 lvl 12) Base Speed: 54 km/h (66 at mk1 lvl 9) Ability: Double Jump Ability Duration: Variable Cooldown: 3 secs Appearance: Just like a Cossack, but with a pale teal paint scheme and added details, such as flaps and vectored thrusters. Description: Tsar, like the Raven, originated from an old jumping bot, in this case the Cossack, and is named in honor of the Czars of pre-WWII Russia instead of "Cavalry" or "Horseman", which is what “Cossack” means in Russian. Tsar has utilized an old Cossack frame, remodeled extensively to sport a higher base HP and two improved jumps that allow its aging design to remain effective in battle. Tsar's jumps reload so quickly that it can leap across the battlefield without having to touch the ground at all. However, as a consequence of its minuscule size, Tsar's armor is still very weak, and Tsar players should exercise caution when facing high-velocity energy or homing weapons, as they can easily disable or destroy Tsar in a short period of time. While in the air, if jumps are used in consecutive order, Tsar can gain so much speed that it can capture beacons and secure a point faster than any other robot in the game, although its very low firepower and HP may not be able to defend it without skillful use of its jumps. As is the case, it is highly recommended to use a weapon with the ability to lock down, corrode, or severely damage the enemy in a short period of time that can be used efficiently while evading and jumping around enemy fire. Recommended: 1x Ecu, 1x Corona, 1x Orkan, 1x Taran, 1x Pulsar, 1x Scourge, 1x Wasp. Price: 10,000 Tsar Components, or 1,250 Au. Lukistrela ' Faction:' Enhanced leaping Technologies (ELT) Class: Medium Hardpoints: 2x Medium Base level: 1 Base HP: 86,000 (122,000 at mk1 lvl 12) Base Speed: 46 km/h (60 at mk1 lvl 9) Ability: Double Jump Ability Duration: Variable Cooldown: 4 secs Appearance: Just like a Rogatka, but with a pale teal paint scheme and added details, such as flaps and vectored thrusters. Description: Lukistrela, like the Raven, originated from an old jumping bot, in this case the Rogatka, and its name translates to "Bow and arrow" rather than "slingshot". Lukistrela has been remodeled extensively to sport a higher base HP and two improved jumps that allow it to remain an effective robot in battle. Lukistrela's jumps reload so quickly that it can leap across the battlefield without having to touch the ground at all. However, it is less agile and quick in the air than its younger sibling, Tsar, and can easily expose itself to enemy fire if not played with caution. On the contrary, Lukistrela boasts far higher HP and firepower than Tsar, and is more effective in combat against enemy beacon cappers/runners and can defend captured beacons or areas with greater ease. Most medium weapons have excellent synergy with Lukistrela, as long as they are relevant in the meta and deal high damage. Recommended: 2x Corona, 2x Orkan, 2x Taran, 2x Pulsar, 2x Scourge, 2x Wasp, 2x Vortex. Price: 10,000 Lukistrela Components, or 4000 Au.